Anything can Happen
by cherryxblossoms
Summary: Sakura’s parents are getting a divorce and now she has to move to a new high school, a new life and a new house. On the first day, she happens to meet the school bully, Sasuke Uchiha, and now they’re on war. Her whole world has now turned upside down.
1. Major Crisis

**Summary**

Sakura's parents are getting a divorce and now she has to move to a new high school, a new life and a new house. On the first day, she happens to meet the school bully, Sasuke Uchiha, and now they're on war. Her whole world has now turned upside down.

­­­

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Major Crisis**

Sakura Haruno, age 17, combed her fingers through her hair until it was smooth and silky. Not bad, she thought as she examined herself in front of the mirror from different angles.

"Sweetie, come down here for a minute. We have something important to talk to you about," her mom called. Oh, boy. There was that tone again that Sakura hated. That fake cheery voice saying that she had "important news."

These days were getting worse and worse. First it was, "Sakura we have something bad going on." Then, "Sakura you have to live with grandma for a week." Then, "Sakura, we're mad at each other at the moment so please go away." The list kept on going.

For once in her life, she wanted peace and quiet but little did she know, she would finally get it, when her mom broke the news.

"YOU'RE GETTING A DIVORCE? How could you ruin my life like this? I don't want to start a new school year with strangers. I don't even want to live in a new neighbourhood. But…wait you didn't say we were moving? So are we?" Sakura's face looked hopeful and her eyes pleaded for the answer "no."

"Yes we are. I am moving to Kyoto and your mother in moving to Hiroshima. We are so sorry Sakura but we think it is for the best," her dad sighed rubbing his temples in frustration.

Sakura stomped her feet. "I HATE YOU GUYS! I wish I would never see you in my life again. Never! Ever!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she sprinted to her room making sure to slam the door on her way in.

Sakura Haruno flipped open her cell phone and dialed the memorized number she called at least twice a day.

"Y'hello? Ayame speaking." The receiver greeted.

"This time they have gone too far, Ayame. This is the worst! I just wish this would end. Help me! I'm in a major crisis!" Sakura sobbed uncontrollably.

"Chill, girl. It couldn't be that bad. So shoot. What is it this time?" Ayame reassured but had no success.

"We're moving." Sakura stated in a monotone voice.

"YOU'RE MOVING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, LEAVING ME LIKE THIS? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU KNOW!" Sakura pulled the phone from her ear and shuddered. Ayame could be harsh at some times.

"I know but it's not like I have a choice. It's like…mandatory or something. Anything can happen."

"Well I'll miss you soo much! You have to come back and visit some time. Promise?" Ayame asked frowning through the phone.

"Definitely and you should visit too. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Sakura flopped down on her bed and was glad that that was over. Her eyes drooped heavily and the next thing she knew, it was pitch black.

"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up, honey." Hands shook Sakura's shoulders lightly. "It's time for dinner." The voice seemed so familiar yet distant.

"Mom? Is that you?" Sakura asked groggily, rousing from her slumber. A pair of hands helped her to her feet and led her down the stairs. _Creak creak creak creak _ as Sakura solemnly walked down the stairs.

She sat with a thump on her signature spot at the kitchen table as she scanned the dishes. Mmm…she could smell the aroma of fresh cooked lasagna with garlic bread, her favourite.

A large clump of pasta was placed in front of her and her moth watered. Sakura picked up her silverware and began to eat her supper.

After several bites, she didn't feel so hungry anymore. She began poking it with her fork and staring into nothingness.

"What's wrong Sakura? Does it taste that bad?" her father asked, a worry line creasing his forehead.

"No I'm just not hungry today. May I be excused from the table?" Sakura questioned, knowing the obvious answer.

"No." her mother stated firmly. Sakura was startled. _No?_ "We have something else we want to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura fidgeted around nervously.

"Well we've been considering what you said, honey, and we've decided to change the plans a little. Since, you despise to be with us, we've bought you house in a little town in Konoha. You will be living there by yourself and we think you are responsible enough to live by yourself now." Mitomi Haruno gasped for a breath of air after finishing her long (obviously memorized) speech.

"Really?" Sakura squealed, please to hear the great new. Living on her own without any parents! This was the life!

"_Plane 6 is now boarding. Please show the attendant your passport,"_ the PA system crackled.

* * *

Well this is it, Sakura thought. Goodbye home. Goodbye life. She never knew what was going to happen on this plane ride. She was sitting all alone without any parents.

Sakura nervously handed the attendant her passport and fidgeted around with her fingers.

The attendant smiled and handed her back her passport. "Have a nice ride. Go right in."

Sakura returned the smile and slowly started walking.

This would be one scary plane ride.

Sakura glanced down at her ticket. B12, First Class. Well that won't be so hard to find, would it?

She came across a small sign that read B12. This was it!

She glanced down. "Uh…excuse me I think you're in MY seat."

Sitting in her seat was a young man her age with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt which was unbuttoned at the top which showed off his toned chest. "Hn. Take the seat beside me." _Man, she was hot._

"Well I don't think I can if you don't move over," Sakura scowled.

"Then step over." He was getting frustrated and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Jerk!" Sakura retorted as she did as she was told and plopped down onto the cushy seat.

"Hn," he smirked showing no interest and returned to the book he was reading.

"Are you always like this? Mean, retarded and rude to someone you just met or is it just me?" Sakura asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The young man slowly turned around, knives in his eyes. His glare remained on Sakura and she started to squirm in her seat. Her eyes shifted and she was suddenly looking at a lot of places: her fingernails, her purse, her shoes etc. Anywhere else except his eyes.

Sakura was feeling uncomfortable. She felt his icy glare against her skin and the hairs on her neck stood up. She gulped and stared at the floor, praying for the horror to end.

Suddenly, he leaned forwards. "I will not be spoken to like that again, you hear me? If you do that again, then you're in for it no matter who you are," he whispered menacingly in her ear with his onyx eyes narrowed.

Sakura nodded and turned her head toward this the window, enjoying the view. She couldn't wait for this ride to end.

The view was too much for her and the plane kept on lurching so reluctantly, Sakura Haruno dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura lazily opened one eye and found herself lying on something hard and warm. An arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and her head was snuggled in the crook of a neck.

Sakura glanced up and saw the face of the handsome jerk. How dare he! After all he had just threatened, he was doing this!

"Get off me, you lazy jerk!" Sakura screamed, pushing the young man carelessly away. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. You're the one lying on top of me," he glared suspiciously at her. "Don't turn into a fan girl."

"As if I could ever like someone like you! Cold-hearted bastard!"

"Hmph."

The two of them turned their backs on each other and scowled.

Sakura and her Inner Side

Sakura: That damn bastard is such a cold-hearted jerk!

Inner: But he's so damn fine! Here's your chance! Make a move!

Sakura: What the hell? I don't even like him!

As Sakura was fighting against her inner self, the young man sneaked a look at the pink haired girl's pretty face. She was somewhat different than most girls because she wasn't drooling over him like all the other girls.

Sakura noticed that a chill went up her spine. She could tell right away that someone was watching her from behind. The 17 year old girl cautiously turned around to find that cold-hearted asshole staring right back at her.

Sakura tried to control her temper as she yelled, "What the hell do you want, asshole? It's rude to stare you know."

"Aa."

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is now descending in Konoha. Have a nice day."_

"And thank God for that," Sakura muttered.

* * *

**A/N**: Whew…that took one whole day to write. I'm not a slow typer or anything I was just so caught up in everything else, you know? Well I'll update soon and don't forget to read my next chapter! P 


	2. Off to a Bad Start

**Summary **

Sakura's parents are getting a divorce and now she has to move to a new high school, a new life and a new house. On the first day, she happens to meet the school bully, Sasuke Uchiha, and now they're on war. Her whole world has now turned upside down.

**Chapter 2 – Off to a Bad Start**

Sakura Haruno waited patiently, scanning the room. Where the heck was it? She couldn't wait any longer! A taxi was supposed to be waiting for her outside and she needed to hurry or else it would drive off without her.

"Looking for something? It's a wonder how you get so lost already," a voice smirked.

"What do you want, jerk? Oh and by the way, I'm not lost. I'm just looking for my luggage which doesn't happen to be here," Sakura glared.

Something about the young man looked slightly familiar but she couldn't put her mind to it. It was as if she had seen him many times. Sakura just shook her head at the thought of it and continued looking for her 7 suitcases. After half an hour, only four of them appeared and Sakura got frustrated.

"Excuse me," Sakura said politely to the clerk. "I can't seem to find my luggage here. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Just sign this form and your luggage will be back whenever we find it," the clerk responded, pointing to a large stack of papers. This was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally! I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed as she filled in the last page of the booklet. She handed it back to the clerk and smiled sweetly.

Sakura stepped out of the terminal and sighed deeply. She opened the glass doors to find…no more available taxis in the parking lot.

"What!" Sakura screamed. "No more cars! You've got to be kidding me!" Oh well, she thought. Another will come soon, I hope.

She sat down on a bench and watched the cars as they passed by. There were no flashes of yellow and no one would let her hitchhike. Sakura sighed hopelessly and twirled some locks of her hair around her fingers. She bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

Suddenly, she felt a tear drop on to her cheek. _Wait…why am I crying? What have I done?_ Sakura automatically wiped her eyes but felt no water. That was strange.

The clouds were grey and the sun was hidden behind some clouds. Oh shit, it was going to rain and she could do nothing about it. She had no coat on and brought no umbrella.

Raindrops poured from the sky and covered the entire land with water. A pink-haired girl with emerald eyes sat on a bench, soaked to the skin. Her white long sleeve shirt was now see-through and a black spaghetti tank top showed under.

Sakura's teeth chattered and her skin was covered in goosebumps. A chill went up her spine and the rain suddenly fell more heavily. When would this bad-luck day ever end?

A dark blue car drove up to Sakura and the tinted windows were rolled down.

It was dark so Sakura could not see who it was and she squinted to get a better view.

"Want a ride?" A deep voice asked.

Without giving any thought at all, Sakura opened the door to the passenger seat, threw her luggage in the back and sat in. The car was blasted with warm air and Sakura's tensed muscles relaxed. Rock was music was playing at a low volume through the speakers. _This is great, never to see that bastard again and on my way home._

"Where do you live? You're hitch-hiking aren't you?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura froze. She suddenly realized that she was in a car with a complete stranger. She shifted uncomfortably and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I'll just wait for a taxi."

"You've been waiting for 2 hours. There are no more taxis." _He's been watching me? Who is this guy? That little stalker!_

Sakura glared at him as he took off his sunglasses. "It's you! Why are you still here? You should have left a long time ago!"

"You talk too much. You're annoying." The voice replied. "So where do you want to go?"

Sakura just ignored him and continued to stare out the window. Thoughts and feelings were running through her mind. She was going to start a new life in one week, a new school and new friends. Her head started to spin. She was so sleepy; all she had to do now was close her –

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU LIVE? ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Sakura leaped up and banged her head on the roof. She narrowed her eyes and responded in a calm voice, "106 Cherry Blossom Blvd."

The unidentified young man inserted the key into the ignition and the car purred like a cat. He stepped on the pedal and they cruised onto the main street. They drove in total silence until Sakura asked, "What were you doing in Tokyo anyways?"

"Vacation, if it's any of your business," he scowled, obviously annoyed with all the questions.

Then again, they sat in a nerve-racking silence, neither of them wanting to break the tension. Sakura shifted in her chair from time to time to find a comfortable position and Sasuke kept on drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

"Just drop me off here, teme," Sakura scoffed while opening the door of the navy blue Ferrari and stepping out. "I hope I'll never see you again."

The Ferrari roared away as Sakura began walking up the sidewalk tugged at the collar of her shirt. First it was raining, now it's blazing HOT! What is wrong with this place? The weather forecasts here were outta control! Sakura groaned and set her luggage down to tie her pink hair up into a ponytail.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Sakura wiped them with her sleeve and sighed, yet again. This could not get any worse. This had to be the worst luck she had ever received in her whole entire teenage life.

She grabbed her luggage and dragged her white suitcases down the block. _Only 5 more blocks to go._

The breeze was turning warm and it was getting stuffy. The air was suffocating her and her clothes suddenly felt so tight. A wave of nausea swept in her throat and dizziness filled her mind. She was Sakura Haruno; she could not just give up.

She took a deep breath and continued on her way to 106 Cherry Blossom Blvd. THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! The suitcases made contact with the stony pavement as Sakura dropped her four pieces of luggage on the marble steps of her new house.

Her new house was three stories high with light pink windows. The four sides of the house were painted a pearly white. The lawn was a sight that could take her breath away. The grass was freshly mowed and the blossoms in the sakura tree swayed gently; each floating off into the sky. A numerous amount of beautiful flowers were planted around the cherry blossom tree and a peach-coloured fence surrounded the property.

Sakura inserted the key into the lock and slowly turned it. She gasped at the dazzling sight. The floor was made of marble and the walls were painted smoothly. There were two staircases leading into one and breaking off again. **(A/N: You know…like the one in mansions.)** Each room had a different theme. For example, the library's theme was an igloo so it was dome-shaped and painted light blue and white with fake snow (a.k.a. cotton) covered almost everything in sight. **(A/N: Finally…the end of those two paragraphs. I love going into description! D)**

She picked out the best looking room for her bedroom. The theme was underwater and it felt so cool to feel like she was swimming with the fishes. **(A/N: That phrase actually means swimming with the fishes not "dead with the fishes.")**

Sakura settled in and unpacked her things. Then, she dialed the number of the airport to see if her other things had come yet. Sadly, they didn't and Sakura sighed.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang, causing Sakura to jump up in surprise. _I wonder who it is…_

"Hello! I'd like to welcome you to the neighbourhood! And, remember! You must always embrace the spring of youth!" there was a young man dressed in a green jumpsuit. He had fuzzy eyebrows and a bowl cut. In his hands were a bouquet of flowers and a meat pie. "These are for you!"

Sakura sweat dropped and accepted the gifts. "Uh…thanks! I'm Haruno Sakura. I just moved from Tokyo. And you are…?"

He gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself to such a beautiful young lady like you! I am Rock Lee but call me Lee." He held out his hand, expecting Sakura to shake it but Sakura made no movement.

She just stared at him like aliens had suddenly invaded the earth. _My neighbour is a freak…my neighbour is a freak…could my life get any worse? My neighbour is a freak…_

She held her hand protectively but she reluctantly shook hands – for at least one second. And quickly grabbed it back.

"I will see you soon, my Sakura-chan. You are forever in my heart's hold," Lee grinned as he headed off, flashing his oh-so-shiny teeth.

Sakura gulped. He was one scary guy. She couldn't believe that he was her neighbour. She had to endure him for the rest of her high school life – that is if they went to the same school. Which Sakura hoped he didn't. She hoped. But not hard enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING NUISANCE!" Sakura angrily threw her alarm clock towards the wall and it connected with a SMASH! Sakura groaned. Now she had to find a new one before school started. And that well…let's see…2 days away.

2 DAYS AWAY! Oh no! Sakura had to find a whole new wardrobe to wear to school. This was a major disaster and she knew it couldn't be done. But the sooner, the better; so Sakura got dressed and headed for Konoha's Shopping Center. **(A/N: Original isn't it? D) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nope! Nope! Wait! Perfecto! Just what I was looking for!" Sakura fingered a piece of clothing. It was made of the finest silk and it was in her size.

"Excuse me! I think I was going to get that! I've had it on layaway!" a snobby voice caused Sakura to turn her head. There was a pretty girl with long silky blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a great figure and crystal blue eyes.

"If it was on layaway then they wouldn't have it out, bimbo," Sakura snarled. "Wait, that name doesn't suit you. Pig, is more like it, don't you agree?"

"It was on layaway, forehead girl," the other girl snapped. "As if you have enough money to buy it."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sakura replied smugly, pulling out a gold platinum credit card. "Say goodbye to your blouse." Then, she went over to the counter and paid for the dress. "First come, first serve, pig."

Sakura grinned happily and entered the next thrift store.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: Thank you people for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them. Next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. First Day

**I don't think my chapters are going to be so short now. Now, they're going to be really, really long! I now have the strength to type more! MUAHAHAHA! (Actually it's only because I have tons more ideas.) --**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 – First Day**

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Beep!"

"Argh! How many times have I told you to shut up! Stupid alarm clock!" Sakura huffed, automatically waking up so she bumped her head against the bed post. After throwing it against the wall, it still didn't break. That was a miracle.

Sakura got up and dressed into her new pink blouse and a long white skirt. She tied her hair up into a half ponytail and let some hair loose to frame her beautiful face.

"Wish me luck, mom and dad," Sakura whispered, glancing at the picture of her parents smiling happily while holding little Sakura's hands.

She stepped outside into the cool breezy air. Sakura tugged on her skirt as someone bounded to her.

"Good morning, my Sakura-chan! Are you ready to take the first step to embrace the spring of youth?" Lee exclaimed linking his arm with hers.

Sakura immediately pulled back and sped up. She would not let this freak touch him again. "Uh…yea I guess, Lee-chan. But if you don't mind, I think I would prefer to walk by myself."

Lee looked hurt. "I understand, my cherry blossom. You want to embrace it by yourself. But do not worry, I will have the chance tomorrow."

"Wait! It's not like that! I don't ever want to walk with you again!" Sakura cried and sighed as Lee ran off.

Sakura walked in silence and held on tightly to her pink schoolbag. She walked up to a stop sign and crossed the road.

_SCREECH!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost killed me, you bastard! Unless you're blind, that sign says STOP!" Sakura shouted furiously.

"Hn." The driver responded, not even glancing at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Oh, and by the way, at that rate, you're never going to get to class on time. It's 8:15. Keep that in mind."

Something about his cool voice was so familiar and that car...it was way too familiar and the license plate. Why, it was the cold ass bastard! Shit! Out of all the people in the world, she had to bump into him. And what did he mean by she was going to be late for class…? Holy shit! What the hell is the time? The smashing of the alarm clock had made the time slower!

Sakura broke off into a sprint.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sensei," Sakura panted as she raised her right hand as in an apology. She then looked up and saw almost everyone staring at her. Sakura's cheeks reddened.

"Our new student has finally arrived." The teacher said sarcastically. "Everyone, I'd like to welcome our new student, Haruno Sakura. I am Kakashi-sensei, your teacher."

Sakura waved politely.

"Wow she's hot!"

"She's soo totally mine!"

"I saw her first!"

"Be mine, Sakura!"

"You look like my mother, Sakura-chan!"

_Freeaaakkks, _Sakura thought.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "There is only one seat available so Ms. Haruno, would so ever so kindly sit next to Uchiha Sasuke." He gestured to someone who had his head turned so he was looking out the window, _Uchiha Sasuke? That name sounds awfully familiar…if only I could recall.._

"What! How come she gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" a group of girls sobbed. _Feh…pathetic fan girls. _

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura absentmindedly sat down in the seat next to Sasuke. "Hello Sasu – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD?"

"I go to school here…Pinky," Sasuke replied coolly, raking his hands through his raven hair.

"It was torture seeing you on that plane and in the car, now I have to go to the same school as you! My life sucks!" Sakura screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

She groaned in frustration and plunked on her assigned seat.

The fangirls glared at Sakura. "Stop yelling at my Sasuke-kun and stop flirting with him!"

The fanboys glared at Sasuke. "Stop making my Sakura-chan angry and flirting with her!"

Everyone else in the class sweat-dropped and took out their writing utensils. Pencils, eraser, rulers, textbooks and notebooks etc. Sakura took out her textbook and flipped to the assigned page. Surprisingly, no one was rustling through the pages like her. Everyone was just chatting away with their seating partner.

"Don't bother," the Uchiha muttered. "That pervert always calls out that page number so he can turn to his perverted book which is stuck between those two pages. He is a perverted teacher with a perverted mind, reading a perverted book."

Sakura made a face and closed her textbook. She took out a book and started reading from it. Sasuke took out his black Ipod and turned the volume to the max. They both sat in silence until Sakura broke the tension.

"So is your name actually Sasuke Uchiha? It sounds so familiar…"

"Hn." _She is so annoying…just another stupid fan girl…_

"Is that a yes or no?" _Uchiha and his I'm-so-cool-that-I-only-use-one-word attitude…_

"Hn." _I'm busy here…_

"No?" _He is so rude! The nerve of him…_

"Yes!" _SHUT UP ALREADY!_

Sakura huffed. "Should have said that in the first place," she muttered. She lay her head down and rested them on her arms and waited until the bell rang. Yep, this was the worst first day she ever had.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Sakura jerked up from her sleep and noticed that the students were filing out for next period. She stood up and gathered her things and took a step towards the door. Instantly, she was bombarded with fanboys.

"I'll walk you to the next class, Sakura-chan!"

"I have something for you Sakura-chan!"

"My mother would like to meet you, Sakura-chan!"

Someone took her by the hand and pulled her out of the crowd. Sakura didn't care who it was and followed him/her outside into the courtyard.

"Thanks for helping me." Sakura smiled gratefully.

"No probs. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next president of Japan! Beeeeelieve it!" A blond-haired boy with eyes like the sky stuck out his hand proudly.

Sakura shook it politely. "I'm glad I made a friend already. I was starting to feel lonely. It so happens that you came along."

Naruto blushed. "Do you want to eat lunch with the gang later?"

"Sure. My next class is Phys Ed with Gai-sensei and I don't want to be late."

"Wow! I have the same class as you! Let's walk together! And Gai-sensei is a little whacko," Naruto chatted happily as Sakura was deep in thought. Actually, she was having an argument with her inner mind.

_Yes! I actually made a friend!_

_**Yea…but he talks too much and he's weird.**_

_Excuse me! He's not weird…he's just mentally insane…_

_**That's weird to you, buster!**_

_Well, whatever I'm so glad that cold-ass jerk ain't here._

_**But he's hot, girlfriend!**_

_He has a cold heart!_

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan? You look a little stressed out" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura broke out of her 'train of thought' and smiled sweetly. "Oh I'm fine, Naruto. I was just thinking."

Naruto and Sakura broke off when they reached the change rooms and bid each other farewell. Sakura entered the girl's change room and changed into the gym uniform. White t-shirt and red shorts.

She stepped out onto the gym floor and Naruto bounded up to her. Behind him were a few other people.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Sakura. As you already know, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you." Long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and pearly white eyes.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. W-welcome to K-Konoha High." Long black hair cropped beneath shoulders and pearly white eyes.

"How troublesome. Nara Shikamaru." Short brown hair in ponytail. Pierced ears. Brown eyes.

"Temari's the name." Two blond ponytails on either side of head. Baby blue eyes. Punkish.

"Just call me Tenten. Last name not included." Brown hair in two buns at top of head. Brown eyes.

"How very nice to meet you all," Sakura smiled and then it turned upside down as her eyes landed on the boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. "Do we have all the same classes together, cold-ass, or are you just a stalker?"

Suddenly, a blonde-haired beauty ran up to the group and clung onto Sasuie's arm. "Yoo-hoo! Sasuke! Can you give me a ride home?"

"No. Other plans." The girl looked slightly crestfallen until she glanced at Sakura.

"It's you again! First, you steal my blouse. Now, you steal my Sasuke-kun! So that's where my Sasuke-kun is going, eh? With you! You're such a traitor, forehead girl." She glared, flames shooting out of her eyes.

"First of all, the name's Sakura Haruno and Sasuke-KUN was never yours in the first place, pig," Sakura snarled, preparing her fist for a long nose-breaking punch.

"The name's Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke-kun's future wife. I'm sure he'd choose me." Ino smiled triumphantly, crossing her arms and eyeing Sakura.

"Very well…Ino-pig. We will meet again."

"You've got that right, forehead."

With that, Ino stalked away, leaving all of Sakura's friends with one eyebrow up. Except for Sasuke, of course. Although he never really counted as a friend.

"Alright people. Pair up!" Gai-sensei instructed, clapping his hands together. He looked exactly like Sakura's neighbour, Lee, except Gai-sensei was an older version.

"Do not worry sensei! I have already embraced the spring of youth! I have found a worthy partner!" Lee shouted. Wait.. LEE! He was in the same class as Sakura?

Gai-sensei ran to Lee with his arms open in slow motion **(A/N: You know in those movies when someone's so happy to see something they start running towards it.)** They hugged each other happily that tears of joy came out of their eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Are they…gay or something?" Sakura whispered to Tenten who was still watching the scene. Now Gai-sensei and Lee were sobbing and handing each other crumpled pieces of tissue. They wiped theirs slowly and continued their hugging routine.

"No, Gai-sensei is like his Number #1 idol or something. It's really stupid…and frightening." Tenten responded, not tearing her eyes away from the horrible scene. Both eyebrows were raised in amusement and her smile was about to turn into fits of giggles.

Here were the pairs: Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Hinata. That left only Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura's eye twitched. "No way will I ever pair up with that cold-ass bastard! He's mean, cold-hearted, a jerk, and had no respect for women!"

"Would you like to go with me?" Lee asked with innocent eyes, pleading for Sakura to say 'yes.'

"I mean… Sasuke-KUN…what a wonderful partner you are! I'm…so lucky to have you…don'cha think?" Sakura replied, flustered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to look at Sakura placidly. "Hn." Everyone stood with their partners and waited patiently for their assignment.

"Today, class, we are going to practice our martial arts with your respective partners. We will start with…Lee and (OC Character)."

Lee did a quick double quick to the side but was quickly blocked. His partner tried to punch but missed narrowly.

That was how every spar went until it was down to the last pair.

"Sasuke and Sakura, you're next."

Sakura got into a fighting stance and motioned to Sasuke to make the first move. Sasuke came running to her and managed to land a punch to the stomach but Sakura grabbed his wrist and flicked him over her shoulder. Sasuke spun in the air and landed on the wall, crouched down.

"So that's how it's going to be, eh?"

Sasuke jumped off the wall and made quick punching and kicking motions that were really fast. Everything became a blur and they audience was becoming restless.

"Kick his ass, Sakura-chan!"

"Come on Sasuke-kun! You can do it!"

"You fight like my mother, Sakura-chan!"

"We know you can do this! GO SASUKE-KUN!"

Somehow, Sakura dodged them all and launched a vertical kick on Sasuke's chin. Sasuke managed to dodge it by flipping backwards and landing on his feet. Sakura wiped beads of sweat of her forehead and tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. She started sprinting towards Sasuke, aiming for his feet. Sasuke jumped up but not fast enough. Sakura swiped her feet and hit the place where your knee bends which sent Sasuke sprawling on the ground.

Everyone gasped and sucked their breath in. Sasuke made no motion and Sakura ran to him.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Sakura's caring eyes glanced at his cold ones.

"I'm not hurt but my pride was," Sasuke growled and pushed Sakura off of him. He stood up and brushed away the dirt on his shorts. He glared at Sakura before trudging off to the change room.

"Uh…alrighty, class! Go and change now!"

Sakura walked slowly back and changed into her clothes. She was first to leave the girl's change room and went immediately to Sasuke. She sat on the bench beside him. He didn't look up and continued reading his mystery novel.

"What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry for hurting your pride back there. I didn't mean to fight so hard. I just wanted a good mark in Gym, y'know?" Sakura apologized, fidgeting with her fingers. Sasuke didn't respond.

"HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?"

"Hn. Anyways you wouldn't last a week when it comes to challenging me. I'll make you drop out for sure, Pinky," Sasuke threatened without looking up from his mystery novel.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!"

"Yo, what's up, guys?" Naruto grinned as he headed towards the rivals.

"The war's on, Uchiha, and trust me, it ain't gonna be pretty. For, you at least." Sakura brought up her fist.

"Whoa...whoa…take it easy, you guys. War? Now you've gone too far," Naruto sweat-dropped and shook his head in disagreement. "You guys take these things too seriously."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted simultaneously and in unison.

Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I'll leave you two to your arguing."

Sakura glared at him and leaned on the bench, her eyes looking for someone. Sasuke went back to reading his book, flipping the pages at an abnormal speed. Naruto just stared at the 'couple' with confusion.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Ummm… it's time for lunch now. Are you guys coming or what?" Naruto gestured at the direction of the cafeteria.

Without uttering a single word to anyone, Sakura and Sasuke both stood up and headed towards the cafeteria without having a backwards glance at Naruto. Naruto ran to catch up with them.

"So why are you having for lunch? I'm having ramen. HELLO?" Naruto waved his hands in front of Sakura's jade eyes and Sakura slapped them away. She stared at Naruto with anger and turned her head with her chin up. She once again, started towards the cafeteria.

On the way, Sakura dropped off her books in her locker and Sasuke returned his books to the library. Somehow, they managed to do all that in silence. Naruto kept on scratching the back of his head and thinking that this was all awkward. Sakura kept on glaring at the floor. Sasuke kept on closing his eyes and never seemed to bump into anyone or anything and get to the cafeteria without getting hurt.

They ate lunch in peace. Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Hinata kept on giving weird looks to the arguing couple and before they knew it, lunch was over.

Sakura dreaded period after period of annoying fanboys. They just wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, after a long hard day, the bell rang…

"Yes! School finally ended!" Sakura was doing the victory dance and her friends' eyebrows twitched. BIIIIGG mood swing.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Do you want to come to the mall with me and Hinata?" Tenten asked curiously. "We need to get some new clothes. We didn't have enough time to buy them in the summer so we thought we could buy I now." Sakura flashed a smile and a thumb up. "Sounds good to me!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura groaned and flopped down on her bed. After all that walking and all that shopping, all they got were 3 skirts and 2 shirts each.

Sakura turned her laptop on and logged onto a chatroom. She quickly added the emails of her new friends. Strange enough, they all were online.

Cherryblossom – Sakura

Weaponxgurl – Tenten

Shy-me – Hinata

WhiteEyes – Neji

Av3ng3r – Sasuke

R4M3N - Naruto

**Cherryblossom is on.**

**Weaponxgurl is on.**

**Shy-me is on.**

**Cherryblossom: **I****cant believe were all on at da same time!

**Weaponxgurl: **Coincidence? I think NOT!

**Cherryblossom: **Hinata? N e 1 home?

**Shy-me: **I'm here, Sakura.

**Weaponxgurl:** Wow! U don't stutter online!

**Shy-me: **LOL! I cant!

**WhiteEyes is on.**

**Av3ng3r is on.**

**Cherryblossom:** Well well well…look who it is. Neji & Sasuke-KUN.

**R4M3N is on.**

**R4M3N: **HELLO EVERYBODY! I cant believe that were all online. I'm eatin ramen rite now. How bout u guys?

**Shy-me: **reading

**WhiteEyes: **tv

**Av3ng3r:** video games

**Cherryblossom: **surfing da net

**Weaponxgurl: **online martial arts

**R4M3N: **u guys sure sound bored… sarcastically

**Cherryblossom: **thx…nvr new u could spell that word

**Av3ng3r:** well…I gotta hit da sack...c u guys 2morrow

**Av3ng3r is now off.**

**WhiteEyes: **Hinata? We have 2 go off now.

**WhiteEyes is now off.**

**Shy-Me is now off.**

**Cherryblossom: **I'm tired guys…think I'll sleep now. Bye

**Cherryblossom is now off.**

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. She laid her head on the pillow and then darkness claimed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ooooohhhh that was a super looonnngg chapter! (to me it is) I've never typed such a long story before. I know that this story is rated Humor but it'll turn funny soon and sad…so review my story!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. The Weirdest Day Ever

**yawn I'm soo tired today. I spent like 8 hours on the computer today. I think I was mental or**

**something. In this story, there are a looootttt of funny parts so hold your horses! Oh well…on with the story! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: sniff this part of the story is so sad!

Sasuke: oh shut up, crybaby!

Sakura: (fire in her eyes) what…did…you…call…me, Uchiha?

Sasuke: uh…nothing! I'm so sorry! Please spare me my life! kneels down and hugs her legs

Sakura: (smiles smugly) that's better.

Me: Whoa…never knew you guys were so _into_ each other.

POW! POW!

Me: (two huge bumps appear on my head) it was sarcasm. (whispers softly: NOT!)

Two more bumps appear on my head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4 – The Weirdest Day Ever**

DING DONG! DING DONG! Sakura's doorbell rang frantically. "I'm coming…I'm coming," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sakura Haruno, age 17 and junior at Konoha High, quickly dressed up in a pair of jean shorts and a pink halter tank top. She combed her gleaming pink hair with her fingers and ran down the wooden stairs. She unlocked the door and her eyes widened.

Two police officers were standing at her doorway. They were looking at her with a bit of pity in their eyes. _I wonder why…?_

"Can I do anything for you, officers?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Are you Ms. Sakura Haruno?" Sakura nodded her head cautiously. "We'd like you to come with us." One of them put a hand on her shoulder and led her out the door. Sakura gulped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING! RING! RING!

"I got it! I got it!" A brown-haired girl fumbled with her flip phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? This is Sakura! sob Can you come to my house? sob"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! What happened?"

"You'll sob find out soon sob enough."

"I'll be right over, girlfriend. I just need to get these weapons polished."

"Thank you. _Click_…"

Hmmm… I wonder what's so important that's making Sakura cry so much, Tenten thought. I hope nothing bad happened to anyone. I feel so sorry for Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING! RING! RING!

"Get that for me, will you, Jin?" A male with long hair called to his butler.

"Hello? This is Neji speaking."

"This is Sakura. Can you come right over? sniffle"

"Ok, Sakura-chan. I'll be there."

"Can you get sob Hinata, too?"

"Sure. We just need to make sure our eyes are still white."

"0.o Thank you. _Click_…"

Why would Sakura call me? Out of all people…Neji thought. Neji got Hinata and they made their way to Sakura's house.

"What is wrong with Sakura-chan, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, with a look of concern for her friend. Her grip on Neji's arm tightened and he was sure it left a mark.

"I have no idea," he replied solemnly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING! RING! RI-!

"Shikamaru. If it's anything troublesome, then hang up." A male with a brown ponytail answered.

"Hi…do you mind coming over? sobs"

"Might be a bit troublesome though."

"So can you?"

"sigh Fine I'll come… after I finish my nap."

"_Click_…"

Troublesome women, Shikamaru thought. What does she want with me?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING! RING! RING!

"I love Ramen! Naruto speaking!" A blond male greeted cheerfully..

"Do you mind coming over?"

"Course not, Sakura-chan! I'll be right there! I just need to finish some ramen!"

"Thanks. _Click_…"

YAY! Sakura-chan invited me over! It's just going to be the two if us! Naruto smiled inwardly. Boy…was he wrong…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING! RING! RING!

"Hn?" A boy with raven hair and onyx eyes answered the cell phone.

"Come over, Uchiha."

"Why should I?"

"Just come, god dammit!"

"Hn. Whatever I'll come. I just need to finish this tv show."

"Thank you. _Click_…"

What a strange girl…..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So why have you called all of us here, Sakura?" Tenten patted her sympathetically on the back as Sakura muttered something through her sobs.

"My parents sobs have been sobs in a plane accident sobs and they didn't sobs survive," Sakura cried. Tears were pouring out of her endlessly. "I needed someone to sobs comfort me."

"D-don't worry, S-Sakura-chan. W-we are al-always h-here for y-you," Hinata stuttered.

"I'll go cook you up some ramen. I hope it'll make you feel better," Naruto smiled nervously and headed towards the kitchen.

"I-I'll h-help, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata hurried after her 'crush'.

Everyone else just muttered words of comfort although that did not help so much. She kept on crying that her eyes soon dried out so she whimpered softly. Sasuke sat in a dark corner and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against his arms which were behind his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the kitchen…**

"Can you pass me the ramen, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked politely, holding his hand out. Hinata shyly placed the packet in his hands and blushed furiously when they made contact. On the other hand, Naruto was oblivious to the blush. "Thank you."

Naruto began pouring the contents of the packet into the boiling water. He stirred and started humming a tune. Soon, he was so into humming he began singing.

_RAMEN! RAMEN!_

_How I love Ramen!_

_When I eat it, it makes me go,_

_YUM YUM YUM!_

_The thick and yummy noodles,_

_Mixed with a yummy base._

_I get my chopsticks from the draw'r_

_And start picking at the ramen_

_I pick the ramen noodle by noodle_

_And place them in my mouth!_

_Then I start to chew and chew _

_Until my tummy is full…_

_RAMEN! RAMEN!_

_How I love Ramen!_

_When I eat it, it makes me go,_

_YUM! YUM! YUM!_

Hinata sweat-dropped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everything's going to be just fine, Sakura-chan," Tenten soothed. Neji looked at her with pity in his eyes. Shikamaru was tempted to say 'Troublesome' but noticed the amount of pain Sakura was in. Sasuke just lay his head down.

All of a sudden, they heard some strange noises from the kitchen. Everyone (except Sasuke because he was sleeping) shifted closer for better hearing.

Everyone gasped/sweat-dropped as they heard Naruto sing these words.

_And oh, my Ramen,_

_I will never share them with anyone._

_Except for my Hinata-chan_

_Whom I dearly love._

"Oh, shiiiiiit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Did I really say those words? I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan!"

Everyone gathered around and leaned in to have a view of the 'couple.'

Hinata's face was as red as a fresh tomato and Naruto's face was a deep crimson red which slowly faded to a cherry pink. Hinata turned her face and was trying to hide her blush.

The audience slowly leaned in a little more and –

CRASH!

Four people came crashing onto the kitchen floor, each sweat-dropping. Hinata turned a beet red and Naruto turned his head in shame. Hinata began fidgeting with her fingers and Naruto suddenly became very interested with Sakura's kitchen tiles.

"Face it, Naruto! You like Hinata, don't you? Tell us!" Tenten demanded, with a determined look on her face. Her smirk grew wider as Naruto's face turned the colour of Sakura's hair.

Sakura started doing the happy dance. "I knew it…I knew it…I knew it…" She punched her fists in the air. "Hell Yeah! You should go on a date together! Or double date with Tenten and Neji!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?"

Sakura stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head. "Uh…I mean…Tenten and Rock Lee! Don't you think they are the perfect match?"

POW!

A big lump appeared on Sakura's head. "Ow…" Sakura complained massaging her scalp. She glared at Tenten who was blowing her fist. **(A/N: You know when someone shoots a gun and blows away the smoke.)** "It was just a suggestion. Nothing personal."

Sakura glared. "Why are we talking about this anyway? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE HERE TO COMFORT ME!"

All the shouting woke Sasuke up and he charged into the kitchen. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP EVERYBODY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO HAVE SOME NAPPY TIME?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented while trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Nappy time?" Sakura stifled a giggle but soon, the fits of giggles turned into roars of laughter which soon turned into evil laughter.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT SASUKE'S USE OF LANGUAGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at Sakura who sweat-dropped. "Whoops! On with the story. Pretend that never happened. You're here to comfort me…right?"

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD! (rewind)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everything's going to be just fine, Sakura-chan," Tenten soothed. Neji looked at her with pity in his eyes. Shikamaru was tempted to say 'Troublesome' but noticed the amount of pain Sakura was in. Sasuke just lay his head down.

Naruto came back marching in. "Ramen is served! I hope it makes you feel better, Sakura-chan! I even sang a song about Ramen for you!" **(A/N: he sang it without the 'I love you Hinata' part)**

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Sakura smiled sweetly and gingerly took the bowl of miso ramen. She gulped it all down in two bites and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Everyone made 0.0 eyes at Sakura.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind," Neji said coolly. He raked his hands through his ears. Tenten had hearts in her eyes and Neji smirked.

"Do you hear something?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes narrowing so he could focus on the sound. He couldn't place it yet it sounded so familiar.

OCK-SHOE!

OCK-SHOE!

Everyone turned to look at the sleeping Uchiha. His mouth kept on opening and closing and weird sounds were coming out of it. "Is he…snoring?"

"Yup. I think he is."

"Oh my gosh! We _need_ to get this on video!"

Everyone watched intently as Sasuke snored, yet again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he say 6 pairs of eyes staring at him intently. He immediately sat up, shocked. "Ahhh! What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

"Um…nothing." Six pairs of guilty-looking eyes nervously looked somewhere else other than the Uchiha heir's face. Sasuke glared at them suspiciously, but soon he brushed it off. After all, this wasn't important. Or was it? He had yet to find out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bright Monday morning and the rays of sunlight shone through Sakura's window. Birds chirped happily and Sakura could tell this would be a lucky day. She quickly pulled on a pair of denim capris and a white tank top with the words Angel written in a peacock blue. Over top of it was a thin pastel blue jacket. She hastily tied her hair up into a neat ponytail and grabbed her schoolbag.

As she exited her home, she sniffed the air. It was fresh and breezy and soon, every tensed muscle in her body relaxed. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Today was going to be a good day.

She took a step onto the sidewalk and started her daily walk to school. Strange enough, she didn't see anyone on her way there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura pulled on the handle of the school front doors and the door swung open freely. A bucket of maple syrup fell on her gleaming pink hair and covered her jacket. "UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

Sakura scrubbed at her hair with a towel. Her face was in a snarl and her jacket was stained deeply with a honey colour. A sweet swell of syrup radiated off of her which attracted the fanboys.

"That style looks great on you, Sakura," Sasuke smirked with his hands tucked in his pockets. He looked her over and noticed that the only things covered with the sweet sticky substance was her hair and the jacket,

"This is your entire fault, bastard! I'm so going to get you back for this!" Sakura lunged at Sasuke who easily dodged the attack so Sakura lay on the ground.

"It isn't entirely my fault. You should have looked up first and only your jacket and your hair is stained. Just wear a bandana and take off you jacket."

"Point taken, Uchiha, but you're still going down." Sakura took off her jacket and put on her bandana which was the same colour of her jacket so it mixed just nicely. She smoothed it down and glared at the Uchiha.

"Let's go to class already, jerk-o." Sakura hmphed and held her chin up as she marched to homeroom with Sasuke tagging along with his hands in his pockets. Another group of boys were following the pair with their tongues hanging out of their mouth and drooling. They looked like love-sick puppies who had been hypnotized.

As soon as they reached their homeroom, the bell rang for first period and they sat down in their assigned spots. (A/N: This school is in Japan so the students don't rotate, the teachers do.)

A teacher with long black hair which was tied messily in a bun wearing a navy blue skirt and white blouse strutted in, holding a green binder.

"Good morning, class! My name is Kurenai-sensei and I will be your teacher for Calculus, Geography and History. Today we are learning about…"

Sakura ignored what Kurenai-sensei had to say and started drawing strange doodles across her sheet of lined paper. She subconsciously looked down and saw what she had written: a heart with Sasuke written in the middle.

Sakura blushed furiously. _Why the hell would I even like that cold-ass jerk?_ She rubbedit clean with her eraser and glanced at the half-sleeping figure. Good. Sasuke hadn't seen what she had written.

The day passed by quickly and Sakura found herself being trampled over by Sasuke's fan girls and being chased by her fan boys. Those guys were sure getting annoying. She huffed.

"Leave me alone for once! I have something for you to do! Go to the gym and start doing 1000 pushups, will you! That'll help me uh… save some time when I uh…meet up with you guys later for a…date! That's it! Yeah! A date!" Sakura practically hollered. Her patience was very limited and the fan boys were pushing it over the top.

The fan boys, being stupid as they were quickly followed her instructions and ran to the gym.

"You sure have a limited patience," a hot voice smirked.

"Well you would if you had many people swarming over you!" Sakura shot back.

"I do." He glared at her bluntly and crossed his arms. "Well I'll be going now. See you." With that, he stalked off in the direction of his house.

Sakura sighed and turned the other direction.

The sky was getting darker for an autumn night and the wind picked up speed. Sakura shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her body. Damn! Why did her house have to be so far away?

She stopped for a second and turned into an alleyway for the usual shortcut. Suddenly, she felt the presence of others watching her.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Looks like we're going to have something to entertain us tonight, boys." A brute voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura automatically swung her fist and she heard a satisfying crack.

"SHIT! She broke my nose! Wrong move, lady!" Sakura could sense that a group was circling around her so there was no way out.

She made the first move by swinging her legs in a fast movement and knocked three men down. She used all her martial arts techniques but there were too many of them.

After at least an hour, there were two people standing. Sakura and the leader of the gang. She breathed heavily and quickly got into a fighting stance.

The leader of the gang was stronger and quicker than Sakura had ever imagined. Sakura, with no strength left was pinned against a wall with her wrists held tightly behind her back. She shut her eyes shut, waiting for something to happen but nothing came.

Sakura cracked her eyes open to see a dark figure breathing heavily and the leader down on the floor.

"You okay?" her savior hoarsely asked.

"Y-yeah." Sakura stuttered clutching her chest. "But why are you here, Sasuke...kun?"

"I'm taking a walk."

Sakura felt Sasuke closing in on her and now his face was clearer because they had walked onto the streets, under a lamppost. Sasuke's gaze never left Sakura's eyes as he advanced towards her. Sakura hesitantly took a step back and found her back pressing against the post.

He was now inches away.

One inch away.

One centimeter away.

He leaned forwards and his lips were a few millimeters away from hers. Sakura panicked. _What was she going to do? The jerk was going to kiss her!_

**To be continued…**


End file.
